


Always find you

by skarbitek



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Angst, FIx It, Fluff, Other, Sad, Season 2, neal is hurt, parenting, rumple being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarbitek/pseuds/skarbitek
Summary: Neal gets shot and accidently finds his way to Storybrooke. He wanders into Gold's pawn shop.Mainly Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire related. I wanted to see more of them in their reunion so I thought of a different way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first fanfiction in the Once Upon a Time fandom and one of the first fanfictions I have ever published. Please take that into consideration. 
> 
> I do not know if its finished yet or not but it is in state where it could be finished.
> 
> I do not own the characters and settings! Everything belongs to ABC! 
> 
> Enjoy this little Rumple and Bae fluff dearies!

Neal was hurt and he was hurt badly, blood was pouring down his shoulder as he sat down in his stolen car. He was doing so good job, stealing money from the biggest shop in town when police had caught him. He could have stayed and get caught but he decided to run so he got what he deserved - he got shot. He put the keys in and started the engine. He looked around the parking lot and after realising is seemed relatively safe he pulled out old t-shirt from his bag. He put it around his shoulder and pressed tightly. The pain was bearable but he needed help and he needed it fast. He sat there in silence for a moment thinking about everything good that happend to him in his life, and the only thing he could think about was Emma. Dearest Emma that he had sold to the police and who was in prison for over 11 months because of him. He felt guilt spread through his body and he shut his eyes. He forced himself to grab the wheel of the car and decided to drive out of Boston to countryside where he could lay down. Maybe steal some supplies from country shop and survive.

An hour of his painful journey has passed and Neal felt close to fainting now. He was driving in woods, it was dark and his thoughts were lost. He didn't know where he was going. He was loosing any sort of sense now. The seat next to him was full of blood that was now dripping from his shoulder.  
He drove a little bit more until he saw a sign '' Storybrooke'' clear as the night sky in front of him. Thats when he froze. He remembered that name. Storybrooke, town created by the curse. The curse he knew about from the man that made him leave Emma. That bastard that made him who he was - a liar and a man who breaks promises. From what he got to know the curse was broken. It was already over with, so Emma must have been there.  
She was supposed to be the saviour. He stopped the car by the sign and inhaled. His papa could be there as well. Pain shot through him, pain of loss and abandonment. The pain he tried to numb his entire life. The pain worst than the gunshot. He considered leaving the car for a second but then gave it a second thought. With this extent of bleeding he would be dead soon. He needed to see her, see Emma. He needed to get into this town and find her. Even looking at her would make him feel better and would allow him to say goodbye. With this plan he braced himself and once again got into driving. Few minutes into his journey he saw first lights of the town. It seemed quite dead at this time of the night even though it was only little bit after midnight. He stopped the car and got out hissing in pain. Slowly he moved down the road. He had no idea where to find her. As he limped down he felt himself feel faint.  
''No, no'' - he moaned desperately trying to stay awake. He stopped by window to a shop. Accidently he peaked inside and what he saw shocked him to the bone. He saw loads of expensive objects from jewelry to lamps. Everything old and worth a good amount of money, at least as Neal saw it. It was an opportunity better than ever. If he stole at least one of the precious jewels, he would be able to pay for a private doctor somewhere in Boston, one that doesn't ask questions. Maybe he could evern survive and then he could away and start over. He was fully awake now adrenaline running down through his veins. He desperately looked around and searched for a pin to open the door to the pawn shop. After fiddling with it for a minute he opened the door quielty and peaked inside. It didnt seem anyone was there. He tiptoed to the jewelry section to the right of the window as quietly as he could but dizziness took over him for a second. He hit something trying to stay upright and a glass vase fell on the floor. Neal hissed and bend down behind the shelves. He pressed his hand to the shoulder, still bleeding and tried to control his breathing. Panic took over his body as he realised he was too weak to even walk out of there. And then he heard it. Someone was walking slowly from the back room.  
''The shop is now closed'' - he said with a firm voice, almost as if it was funny. Neal stopped breathing. Everything stopped around him and only thing he heard was his own heart beating incredibly fast. Was it really? Could it be? Could it be his papa? His mind was racing as he started loosing whatever was left of his consciousness. He did not know what was real anymore as he grabed one of the shelves and slowly pulled himself up. He stood up to see his father standing there in the dark corner.  
Rumple noticed him straight away and his face changed from mad to pained and guilty. He took a deep breath and whispered  
'' Baelfire? Is that....is that you '' - his voice broke in the end. Neal could not answer as he felt he couldnt breathe anymore. the ground was getting closer and finally the pain left him and everything finally got dark.  
He didnt faint for long though, he felt his body regain consciousness just as he hit the floor when the pain came back ten times more intense. He was now bleeding out. His body was convulsing as he struggled with his own body shaking. He heard his father run to him.  
''Baelfire? What's wrong son, tell me whats wrong'' - his voice was stressed. Neal felt his fathers hand touching his face and his body looking for a cause of his pain. Finally he touched his shoulder to what Neal responded with loud cry.  
''Let me take care of that'' - Rumple whispered. Neal knew he meant using magic to heal his wound but he couldn't fight this time. The pain was all he felt and he was slowly giving into it. Slowly the pain started growing numb on the surface. He still felt in inside of his shoulder but he knew that healing was a long process and inside would heal slower than outside. He suddenly felt so tired, as soon as the pain in the shoulder has stopped. He was aware of his surroundings but he stayed still with his eyes closed focusing on breathing. He felt his father hug him tightly as he said:  
'' You will feel better soon Bae, I promise you will''.  
After few minutes he regained a little bit of his body power and opened his eyes.  
'' Ahh Bae'' Rumple's voice broke as he started crying and gently touching his son's face.  
''You are okay'' he stated as if he did not believe it was true.  
''Papa'' Neal whispered and tears streamed down his face. Seeing his father's face brought so many memories and feelings that he could not stand. He could not stand to look at the man than abandoned him. He realised that as he pulled out from the hug and got onto his feet. Only then he realised it was too quick and he swayed heavily. Rumple was immediately at his side holding him upright.  
''You need to rest now Bae'' he said and with no further words he led him slowly to the back room of the shop. This time Neal did not fight as he wasn't sure what to say. He was so deeply hurt by this man. Rumple laid him down on the bed he had at the back and Neal instantly felt himself drift away.


End file.
